Who Double-Crossed Lelouch?
by Windrises
Summary: The Black Knights' hideout was blown up and Lelouch thinks one of his teammates is responsible for it.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, and his girlfriend, C. C., were headed to the Black Knights' hideout, for a meeting. However, they got an unpleasant surprise: the hideout was gone! They looked around and saw their team members standing around, amongst broken pieces of the hideout. In addition to the hideout being destroyed, a lot of the team's fighting equipment was gone.

Zero looked at his sidekicks, feeling lots of nervous and confused feelings. C. C. put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Zero said, "I'm not sure about that. The hideout has been broken apart." He looked at Kaname Ohgi and asked, "How did this happen?"

Kaname Ohgi answered, "Me and the others were headed to the hideout, but we noticed it was broken apart."

Zero wanted to trust his teammates. However, he figured one of them was hired by Princess Cornelia, to get the hideout destroyed. Since very few people visited the hideout, that furthered Zero's lack of trust.

Kallen Kozuki had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "What are we supposed to do without our hideout?"

General Tohdoh looked around and saw his fellow team members, who were shivering in confusion. He sternly said, "We can't give up on our mission just because we lost our hideout. We'll find a new location."

Zero patted Tohdoh on the back and replied, "Good sentiment."

Ohgi looked at Zero and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

An idea popped into Zero's head. He quickly came up with another one his sneaky schemes. He looked at his teammates, while saying, "I want you to go to the beach, tomorrow afternoon."

Tohdoh said, "Excuse me?"

Zero replied, "Princess Cornelia is scheduled to be there, so I want you to spy on her and figure out her master plan. It's important to keep our spirits up, during these dark times. If you take a day off, you'll be in a better mood and will ready for the next part of my plan. I won't be with you, on this mission, but I have my trust in you."

The Black Knights were surprised by Zero's request. However, Ohgi stepped up and said, "Very well then, Zero."

Lelouch and C. C. went back home. C. C. could tell that Lelouch had something else planned, because she knew him well enough. She looked at Lelouch and asked, "What's your real plan?"

Lelouch explained, "I'm tricking the Black Knights into going to the beach, so I can find out who double-crossed me. I claimed that I wouldn't be there, but I actually will be there. However, I'll be dressed as myself, not Zero. Because of that, I'll be able to spy on them, without them knowing about it. What do you think of my plan?"

C. C. thought about it and replied, "It's a really sneaky plan. However, I major soft spot for sneaky stuff. After all, I'm a very sneaky person."

Lelouch responded, "We'll have to spend most of tomorrow, apart from each other, so the Black Knights don't find out my secret identity."

C. C. replied, "Very well then."

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I'll miss you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I'll miss you too." She kissed him, causing him to blush.

The next day, Lelouch and C. C. drove to the beach. Lelouch was wearing black t-shirt and swim trunks and C. C. was wearing a white swimsuit. Lelouch said, "I'm going to investigate the Black Knights. You can hangout with them, but don't do anything suspicious."

C. C. replied, "No offense, but I'm expecting you'll be the one to blow our cover, not me."

Lelouch had a mildly offended look on his face, while responding, "Hey, I've been hiding my secret identity really well." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch walked around the beach and saw Princess Cornelia. Cornelia was lounging on the beach, in a purple swimsuit.

Guilford used a heavy notebook to fan off Cornelia, while saying, "Your outfit matches your hair."

Cornelia replied, "Duh." She paused and said, "I'm sorry for being rude, but I've been under a lot of stress."

Guilford gently responded, "No need to feel bad, your majesty."

Cornelia angrily said, "Zero and his team have been causing me tons of trouble." She smirked and said, "Thankfully, I got one of them to double-cross the team."

Lelouch looked around and saw his teammates. They were all wearing black swimsuits, because they were the Black Knights. Although the team had been dealing with a lot, they had fun on the beach. They chatted, made sandcastles, and surfed.

C. C. walked up to them and said, "Hi guys."

Kallen had a unamused look on her face, while saying, "Hi C. C."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and thought she was the one who double-crossed the team. He knew that Kallen had a crush on him, so he thought that she had betrayed him, for petty jealously. At the time, Kallen was still unaware of Lelouch's secret identity, so he thought it would be easier to investigate her. He saw that she was making a sandcastle, so he walked up to her, and said, "Hi Kallen."

Kallen replied, "Hi Lelouch." Kallen was surprised to see Lelouch. She wondered if Lelouch being there, the same day that the Black Knights were, was a coincidence or was something else. She asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I can help you, because I'm the prince of making sandcastles."

Kallen smirked and asked, "Oh really? If that's the case, show off your skills."

Lelouch boastfully responded, "Very well then. Prepare to see my most amazing skills." He started throwing piles of sand around, while asking, "How have things been?"

Kallen answered, "Pretty good."

Lelouch asked, "Have you been betraying any friends or anything like that?"

Kallen shook her head and sternly said, "No, I would never do such a thing. I have loyalty to my family and friends."

Lelouch thought about it and realized that Kallen was too caring of the team, to betray them. He accidentally slipped and fell on the sandcastle. The sandcastle broke, so Lelouch said, "I'm sorry about that."

Kallen had an amused look on her face, while replying, "That's okay."

Lelouch looked around and saw Rakshata Chawla, who was fiddling with her pipe. Lelouch often thought Rakshata was immature and sneaky, so he thought she was the one who double-crossed the team. Rakshata was sitting on the sand, so Lelouch sat next to her and asked, "What's up?"

Rakshata calmly answered, "I'm chilling."

Lelouch replied, "That's cool and all, but have you been doing something more exciting?"

Rakshata asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch asked, "Have you been betraying your teammates or anything like that?"

Rakshata said, "I wouldn't do that."

Lelouch had a doubtful look on his face, while asking, "Are you sure about that?"

Rakshata said, "I sure am."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin. He realized that Rakshata was more of an inventor, than a mastermind, so he doubted she was the double-crosser.

Lelouch looked around and saw Tamaki. Lelouch thought that Tamaki was one of the most untrustworthy members of the Black Knights, so he seemed like a good suspect. Tamaki was surfing, so Lelouch grabbed a surfboard and jumped into the ocean. He surfed by Tamaki and said, "Hi dude."

Tamaki asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch knew Tamaki wasn't very bright, so he figured he could investigate him, without him finding out. Lelouch asked, "Can I ask you a random question?"

Tamaki said, "Sure."

Lelouch asked, "Have you double-crossed your teammates?"

Tamaki answered, "No, my team is awesome, especially Zero."

Lelouch smiled. Although Lelouch was a good vigilante, he wasn't a very good surfer. He accidentally fell of his surfboard. He swam out of the ocean, before he drowned. He was so frustrated, about not finding out who the culprit was, that he grabbed Tamaki's surfboard and broke it in half.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and whispered, "Finding the culprit is a hard experience. I investigated the team's three most morally ambitious members, but none of them were the culprit."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who do you consider the team's most untrustworthy members?"

Lelouch whispered, "Kallen, Rakshata, and Tamaki."

C. C. rolled her eyes, because she knew better. She nudged Lelouch and asked, "What about Diethard Ried?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulder and said, "Newsboy seems like a trustworthy guy." C. C. facepalmed.

Lelouch looked around and saw that Diethard was talking to Cornelia, while having an evil grin on his face.

Cornelia whispered to Diethard, "You had the Black Knight's hideout destroyed?"

Diethard whispered back, "I sure did. None of the teammates were inside, but at least they lost their precious hideout. I admit I'm not fond of double-crossing Zero, but I couldn't turn down the broadcasting job you've offered me."

Cornelia replied, "I've had a lot of teammates, sidekicks, and knights, who failed to get anything productive done. You succeeded, so I'm proud of you. Has anybody found out?"

Diethard responded, "Nobody knows I'm the culprit. However, the rest of their Black Knights are here, so I need to stop talking to you, for the rest of this beach adventure."

Cornelia had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "The Black Knights are here?" Diethard nodded. Cornelia angrily said, "Go away, before they realize your involvement in my master plan."

Diethard replied, "Okay then." He started walking away. Diethard was surprised that the Black Knights were walking up to him. He asked, "What's up?"

Kallen angrily said, "We saw that you were talking to Cornelia."

Diethard calmly replied, "Don't worry about that. I was investigating her, so I could find out who the culprit was. The three main suspects are Kallen, Rakshata, and Tamaki." Lelouch was embarrassed that he and Diethard thought alike.

The Black Knights knew that Diethard was the culprit, so they started chasing after him. Diethard tried to run away, but Lelouch ran up to him and grabbed him. Lelouch said, "Your antics are over, newsboy."

Kallen had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Lelouch, why did you capture the guy we're after?"

Lelouch explained, "You seemed to be mad at him, so I figured he was somebody I better stop."

Ohgi replied, "We appreciate the help, young man." Lelouch handed Diethard to General Tohdoh and Ohgi. They planned on taking Diethard away, for questioning.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and said, "Thanks for your help." She was about to give Lelouch a hug, but a jealous C. C. flung her to the ground. Kallen landed on a sandcastle and said, "C. C., what's your problem?"

C. C. didn't want to ruin Lelouch's secret identity, so if he admitted she was Lelouch's girlfriend, they'd be doomed. She said, "I was just being clumsy." She helped Kallen get up, while saying, "I'm sorry about that." Kallen shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Guilford looked at Cornelia and asked, "Are you worried about what happened to Diethard?"

Cornelia confidently said, "No I'm not. I didn't tell him any major details, about my master plan, so I'm going to be okay." She looked around and saw that the Black Knights were leaving, so she laid on the sand and said, "I can finally relax."

Guilford nervously replied, "You might get a tan, if you do that."

Cornelia said, "I don't mind." Cornelia felt a sense of relief and enjoyed her break. Deep down, she didn't want to be a villain. She wanted to enjoy the more peaceful parts of her life and she was finally starting to do that.

Lelouch and C. C. went back to the car. Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "Thank you for helping me find the real criminal. You're the smartest and most trustworthy person I know."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, sweetheart. You're the best." She kissed Lelouch. Lelouch and C. C. held hands, before Lelouch started driving. He knew that a lot of people would double-cross, but he also knew that C. C. would never be one of those people.


End file.
